


A Fate Grand Night

by HanaXIII



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: FGO - Freeform, Fate, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Gen, Route: Fate (Fate/stay night)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaXIII/pseuds/HanaXIII
Summary: In a singularity where Fuyuki has another Holy grail, Gudako and her servant Mashu go and investigate the causes of why a same singularity would have another Holy grail to only find themselves where the smell of ash and heat would be felt from the burning chaos of once Fuyuki isn't there but instead a still standing city. A place where the origins of the Holy grail war of Fuyuki takes place with the masters of Shirou Emiya and others are getting ready, not knowing there is another participant in this war, outsiders from another time.TLDR: This is a Fate Grand Order cross over with Fate Stay Night.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Fuyuki Grail war, Start.

“ Senpai.....Senpai? It's time to wake up.” A light gentle voice echoed in the numb dream state mind of a young female master. Groaning lightly, the young Master parted her yellow eyes, trying to focus her blur gaze, standing in front of her was her friendly purple hair servant, Mashu performing her normal every day routine by hovering over her Master. Mashu was wearing her normal Chaldea attire , greeting her Master with her usual smile on her lips. “ Finally awake I see? Good morning Senpai. Did you rest well?” Mashu asked cheerfully, watching Gudako rise up from her warm bed and rubbing her eyes softly to get rid of the sleep sand from her eyes.  
“ Like a log.” Gudako replied in a soft yawn as she pushed herself out of her soft comfort to prepare herself for today's missions.

“ I guess Doctor Romani requested us? Do we have a new mission?” Gudako asked keeping her gaze on the mirror while fixing her Chaldea uniform. Seeing Mashu nodded her head in the mirrors reflection, Mashu kept her hands on the front of her. “ Doctor Romani and the other staff members found a singularity rift for us to investigate.” Mashu explained, watching Gudako finishing dressing herself up before taking their leave. Exiting the room the two young ladies begun to make their way walking down the quiet hallway towards the labs where the teleportation device was.

Watching the two automatic doors slide open, the two girls witnessed one their doctors sitting in his chair, wearing his normal lab attire and long orange hair pulled back in a pony tail digging his face into a strawberry short cake slice as if it was the last piece of it in the world.  
“ Seems Romani is enjoying his normal breakfast routine.” Gudako spoke with a dead pan in her tone. Seeing that he was walked upon on, Romani chewed as quickly as a chipmunk before whipping his mouth off with the whip cream.

“ Good morning Gudako and Mashu. Are you two ready for the ray shift?” The sweet tooth loving doctor asked with a sheepish smile spreading across his lips, watching the two ladies nod their heads in unison. “ Alright, that's what I like to hear! Before we send you back, we must cover a few things. You both will be heading back into Fuyuki. There has been another unbalanced in the shift and we must have you two go back and explore it.” Romani explained typing in the correct information into the coffin system. Mashu was a bit puzzled at what Romani had meant as they had already before in the past missions visited Fuyuki. There shouldn't be a Grail anymore in that area as far as they had known, so why would they go back once more ?

“ Alright, all finished. “ Romani chirped happily, pressing the last button on his keyboard with all the information for the destination in which Gudako and Mashu would travel off too.  
“ Any questions before we launch?” 

“ One Doctor.” Gudako asked, taking a step forward to get closer to Romani making sure that she wouldn't mishear anything for an answer.   
“ Why Fuyuki? “   
“ Ah, well. I figured you would ask.” Romani replied with a light embarrassed tone. “ Fuyuki had been cleared from that Holy Grail in that era, but it seems there is another singularity happening and making a rift once more but in a different space all together. When the scientists found out about this, we were all left puzzled. But if there is a Holy Grail, you know what you both must do. Bring it back here or destroy it. “ Romani answered seriously. Mashu and Gudako knew that if Romani was being serious about a situation, they knew to treat it well due to his lay back nature. 

Leaving the room to venture down into the portal area, Mashu and Gudako got into their both proper transportation coffins, awaiting for the magic to happen.

“ Alright girls. We are going to drop you off straight into the battle area where the Holy Grail is going to form. Please be safe and good luck.” Romani spoke over the radio speakers inside of the coffins as the final countdown for transportation was set.

Gudako kept her eyes closed, listening to the final numbers being counted down before she felt her body vanish to only reform into the selected area. Except....there was only one problem. The expectation of the scent of smoke, the rumble and crumbling of fire and wild demonic beasts snarling in the air was absent. Upon opening her eyes, a brush of cold air was met with the bright light of sun shine over a sunny green and inviting city was standing before her.   
In shock of the area, Gudako double taken a look at the scenery and Mashu being dumbfounded as well.  
“ Few finally got a line through to you Gu-WHAT THE HECK?!” Romani quickly yelled over their communication device, surprise to see that the city wasn't actually destroyed! But....there should had been a war going on at the exact moment they had landed!  
“ Doctor, what the heck is going on?! “ Mashu asked worriedly to the hologram of Romani looking confused. It seemed that they were all at a lost.   
“ I swear I had sent you to the right place when the Grail was about to be shown less than a few hours but it looks like the time rift had shifted you back from that time.” 

“ How far back?” Mashu continued to ask worryingly, feeling something in her twisted knotted gut was very wrong with this situation.  
“ It looks like it sent you back just a few weeks before the war was about to start. Probably about two.”

“ Two weeks?! But....we can't be here that long! The longest we have been out has been about a week and a few days before we started to run out of magic and rations!”

“ Mashu. Don't worry. I am sure a few extra days won't damage either one of your bodies. Once you guys get a lay line set up we can send you a few things along with summoning some servants as well. With the bad news out of the way, it looks like we transported you both to the proper place where the Grail would form. The Ryuudou Shrine. Both of you need to do is come back here in two weeks in that time and snatch the Grail. Just please, be careful. I'm afraid in this era, you both are not need to only worry about Servants but also the Masters that might be controlling them.” Romani finally gathering himself to calmly explain the situation that was happening all around them. 

As this all went on, Gudako begun to walk a few feet away from Mashu to glance at the area. Seeing the old Shinto statues with the dead tree branches rustling and making the old roof top of the shrine to creek, something in her core screamed that this mission wasn't going to be an easy one.

End of Chapter one.

 

Chapter two: Tell me. Are you my Master?


	2. Chapter two: Are you my Master?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gudako and Mashu are slowly settling themselves into this new singularity, but not all as it seems to be as they will soon get their first taste of what this time eras Grail war will bring.

The cold Febuary air brushed against the bodies of Mashu and Gudako, following the directions that Romani had sent them from the shrine. Seeing her Master shiver Mashu grew concerned, hoping that she wouldn't catch a cold. “ Would you like my coat Senpai? It will keep you warm.” Mashu offered due she switched back to her Chaldea uniform which had more layers than Gudako's outfit but Gudako rose her hand and shaken her head gently. “ Thank you Mashu, but I don't want you to get sick. You might be a servant but you're still human. I'll be okay, once we get to our lay line we can set up a communication and get things from the Chaldea, until then we just gotta trek on.” Gudako politely refused with small smile. Gudako always made sure that Mashu like all of her servants came first before her own well being. “ Doctor, how is the status of the location?”   
“ We are almost there, just take a left down the street and it should be no less then two hundred feet away from you both. “ Romani's voice called out over the communication line they had set up.

Following his directions, the two females made their turns to only stop dead in their tracks being a bit dead panned seeing the location that Romani had set them on. In front of them stood a closed yard gate, inscribed with “ Homurahara Academy “ with a large school in front of them.   
  


Slowly raising her wrist Gudako spoke into the little device “ Um....Romani? Is this the right location? We are standing in front of a school?”  
  
“ It should be. The location of a lay line is at this location, between the two districts in Fuyuki. A school you say though? Hmmm, this gives me an idea! Go to the location that has been given to you and we will set up our line of communication. It's Sunday so the school should be closed. Just be sure that no one is on the Campus.”   
“ Alright, understood.” Gudako replied with a light nod. Ending the communication, Gudako walked herself over to the gate, grasping her hands onto the metal bars and begun to scale herself up over the wall “ Today, I'm going to teach you how to sneak and break in~.” Gudako chuckled lightly, watching Mashu's confused and concerned face.

 

Once they were over the fence, they followed their directions given to them inside of the Gym shed. Setting her shield down, Gudako and Mashu worked together sending their magical energy on the sheild to open a small summoning circle.   
“ Alright, we got a door way open Doctor, we are ready for communication and supplies.” Mashu spoke aloud watching the circle as Gudako watched the door to make sure there would be no other mages would come bursting through the door with the sense of magic energy in the air due to being in a place where they hadn't have to worry about other Mages just Servants this was a cautionary move on their part.   
“ Alright, linking through to you both right now. “ Romani's voice called out from the summoning circle. Rising up from the ground, small several orbs of magic formed around the shield, illuminating light in the dark shed as they begun to spin around the shield, forming a large white magic form on the sheild. Once the transfer was complete the white magical form slowly faded into what it seemed to be a pile of two school uniforms both Gudako and Mashu never seen before along with two school bags filled with books and money.  
“ Umm....Doctor? What did you send us?” Mashu asked in a mix tone of curiosity and concern.   
“ I'm glad you ask! As of today you are new transfer students to Homurahara Highschool! Your class room will be 2-C! We had send you the supplies you needed as well with Chaldea funds for your usual needs for food and funding! And don't worry about lodging! We already got an apartment near by the land line with your names on them~! Have fun and don't spend your money all in one place!” Romani happily explained before cutting off the communication so that he can escape from hunch feeling of being yelled at by either Mashu or Gudako or possibly worse scenario with both of themselves yelling at him.  
“ I can't believe that Doctor..... Well since we have ourselves in this mess we should probably find ways to get ourselves comfortable, at least for a little while. “ Mashu commented with a heavy sigh. Gudako could tell how much stress Mashu was experiencing watching her servant shake her head while pinching the T zone on her face. Grasping the clothing in her hands, Gudako begun to make her way over towards the sheds door way before stopping to glance to Mashu. “ We probably should go to the apartment and try to ground ourselves with our surroundings. We got a big day tomorrow. “

 

 

A new dawn rose over the apartment complex and chaos was a suet as Mashu wearing her new school uniform adorn with her glasses was in a panic trying to wake up the sleeping Master. “ If you don't get up, we're going to be late!!”   
The chaos only grew worse when Gudako woke up from her bed side, letting out a shrill of panic as she begun to rush around the new apartment looking for her uniform to run herself out of the house fully dressed.  
“ Why didn't you wake me up sooner Mashu?!” Gudako cried while running down the street with Mashu running right beside her. 

“ I tried but you didn't wish to wake up!”

 

“ That is no excuse!” 

Running down the street, the gate was in site as it slowly began to close and in a nick of time the girls finally made it. Even though they had rushed through the gates, the two female girls felt something odd as they stepped on the school grounds as if they stepped inside something odd like they entered a huge bubble with a sensation of coldness waved over their bodies. Why didn't they sensed it before when they made their way towards the shed to make their own summoning circle? Those questions had to be answered later, they were going to be late for their first class!

 

Finding their way towards the class room, they waited for their cue to come inside and be introduced to the class mates.

 

“ Attention everyone, we have two new students joining us today! Please be nice to them as they get adjusted to their new school year!” The teacher announced happily to the whispering class mates as Gudako and Mashu stood in front of the room.

 

“ Hello, I'm Mashu Kyrileght. It's my honor to be here among you all. “ Mashu introduced herself, giving herself a light bow, ignoring some of the sly whispers she could hear from the boys and some girls about her cute appearance. Next was Gudako which made some of the students gasp to see her.  
“ Hello everyone, my name is Gudako Fujimaru, it's a pleasure to meet you all.” Mashu spoke up, giving her bow as well.

 

“ Welcome to the school, please take the two seats in the back and we shall begin our class lession.”  
Walking their way towards the back of the class room, Mashu and Gudako tried to avoid the gazes of looking at three people in particular in class as they both taken a seat next to each other.  
  
“ Senpai.... do you sense anything?” Mashu whispered softly as she rose her book to settle on her desk to make a little wall so the teacher wouldn't catch them whispering to another.   
Looking around the room Gudako noticed three people right off the bat with a high magical power source.   
“ The girl with two brunette twin tails is giving off high sense of magical energy. “ Gudako answered in a whisper, watching a girl who sat near by the front of the class room with long brunette hair that was split into long curly pig tails as the back of her hair rested down along her back side, wearing the same uniform with her blue hues focused on the teacher.

“ Then the next one is that guy over there with the purple blue like hair.” Gudako continued, watching the teenage male who was bored in class, his hair was short but had semi long bangs in the front. Not only his aura gave off magic something else was radiating off of him.  
“ I say we both stay away from him....he looks like a creep.”   
“ Really Senpai? He looks like he has a mop of seaweed on top of his head ” Mashu commented, causing both of Mashu and Gudako to let out a small unison of giggles to only be in trouble when the teacher shouted over to them to cease their giggles. Giving their apologizes, the both girls eyed over towards the last one in the room, a boy with orange hair and brown eyes intently gazed on the teacher.

“ That seems to be the last one, his magical energy seems low but over all not a huge danger to us. “ Mashu commented softly as Gudako watched the boy that was until his gaze glanced over to her and catching her watching him. Gudako felt embarrassed for staring too long as the young lad rose his hand and waved over to her. Smiling softly Gudako rose her hand back and returned the greeting.  
  
Class seemed to go on for an eternity until lunch time had crept onto the two females. Most of the students were gone, some went to the cafeteria while some stayed in the class.

“ I would never imagine myself being back in school. Who would knew going to school was apart of saving the world?” Gudako sighed hard whilst leaning back in her chair as it balanced on two of the four feet it had.

“ I don't know, I kinda like it.” Mashu giggled softly resting her chin on her knuckles with her elbows resting on her desk.  
“ Of course you would Mashu.”

 

The sounds of foot steps tickled their ears as the two ladies noticed three other female class walking their way towards their desks. Looks like they had some company.  
“ You two are new to the school right? Would you like to be escorted home after school is over today?” One of the females asked happily tone, trying to sugar coat over her words.

Raising a brow to them, Gudako fixed her chair that it sat back down on the ground while moving left arm to rest on the head board. “ Escort? For what reason? This doesn't seem like a bad neighborhood. “ Hearing Gudako's question, the girls happy expressions turned worrisome and go silent.   
“..... There has been a few murders these past couple days before you both came into our school. “ One of the other girls in the group finally spoke up breaking the silence.

“ They are mostly targeting families of the near by districts and even some females have gone missing too!”   
Hearing the warnings, Gudako and Mashu contemplated if these strings of murders had to relate anything for the Holy Grail war.  
“ We were going to ask if you both wanted to join the archery team but since clubs and activities have to be canceled due to the string of murderers, would you like to join once our club opens back up?” The finally female of the group offered to Gudako and Mashu as she pulled out an archery flier from her bag.  
Reaching out her hand, Mashu had a happy smile on her lips and nodded her head to the girls silently for her answer.

“ Sure. It doesn't sound like a bad idea. My sister and I need some fun from school after all. I think this would be an amazing experience for the both of us.” Gudako commented, giving a light giggle as the three girls beamed with joy. Having some activity from the war should be good for Mashu. Gudako wanted Mashu to enjoy her life as a human and not always focused on fighting so this could possibly be the best opportunity for her to enjoy at least a normal life. Just the thought of Mashu being happy and to enjoy herself made Gudako smile brightly.  
  
“ Speaking of siblings.” One of the females called out to revert Gudako's attention back to the little group seeing one of them ponder while staring down closely to Gudako and her features.  
  
“ Are you sure you're not related to Emiya?”

 

“ E..Emiya?” Gudako asked, raising an brow in confusion.  
  
“ Yeah, Shirou Emiya. He's a boy who sits not to far from you in the middle of the class. I swear you two look like twins, except you're a girly version of him!” Remembering the boy who waved to her, Gudako didn't really notice that she did look like him! Crazy.....

“ Well, we will let you two get back to lunch, and thanks for joining the club! “ Watching the girls run off, Gudako waved them good bye before she turned serious and turned to Mashu who had the same thoughts as her Master.  
“ We should stay here after school and see what is going on. That magical energy field concerned me.”

“ Yes Senpai. We probably should contact Doctor Romani and Da Vin chi what they think about it.” Mashu replied, nodding her head before they went back to eating their meals.  
  
With school treading on and the sun soaring through the sky, sunset finally was upon them meaning school was over.  
_“ Attention, due to strings of accidents happening in town, all students and faculty should report home. No after school activities are available until further notice.”_ the over-com rang through out the empty hallways of the school and was only heard on the ears of Mashu and Gudako hiding in the class room.

 

“ Is the coast clear Mashu?”Gudako asked softly, making her way towards the windows of the class room to peek outside while Mashu poked her head outside of the door to check the hallways.  
  
“ All clear Senpai.”  
  
Leaning herself against the windowpane, Gudako rose her wrist that held her silver communication bracelet close to her lips.

“ Doctor Romani, any information on the area we had sent you?”   
Projecting into a hologram, Romani had his hand cupped his chin, keeping his attention both directed on his own screen and Gudako.  
“ From what you are describing it seems that you two must had entered a magical barrier of some sort this morning and who ever put it up deliberately wanted to make themselves known to what Magus are on the school grounds, thus making this place also their base. “ Romani explained casually, abate worried that their own base was also conflicting with the unknown Magus.

 

 

“ Looks like we have a turf war on our hands. Gotta make sure we are the King of this hill.” Gudako commented jokingly causing Romani to furrow a brow.

 

“ Don't do anything reckless. Remember, you are here to get this singularities Grail, not to make enemies. Just please be careful and keep me updated. I will be tracking your audio and censors through out the day on this place. What ever you do, find what is making their barrier. Once that is down, we can claim this area as our base once again. “ Watching the hologram dissipate, Gudako glanced over to Mashu, knowing what they both must do.

 

The sky set from it's crimson hue with the dark blue hue of night and the full moon rose and lit the dark hallways for the two females silently making their ways around the school. Keeping on their toes, Gudako and Mashu begun to search over the areas for where the possibilities of what kept the barrier up on the school grounds. As they made their ways around the school area, the thought of finding the key items was going to be like a needle in a hay stack as they made their ways outside of the school yard.

“ Where are they?! We have been searching this place for like an hour and we got no where.” Gudako growled deeply, almost wanting to kick something Mashu kept herself quiet, watching her Master threw into a small anger fit. It was sort of amusing to see her Master react like this, it made her feel closer to her each time they spent together.

 

Around them, the air begun to grow cold as Mashu's eyes widen in horror when she felt something sinister quickly heading their way towards them.

“ SENPAI! DUCK!”

Mashu called out in horror, rushing herself towards Gudako's side, she pushed her Master out of the way, manifesting her shield Gudako watched in shock seeing Mashu blocking what seem to be a Red spear trying to pierce through her shield.

 

“ Keh, not bad cutie~.” a male voice called from the air as the spear retracted back to a shadow emerging from the air like mist. Lowering her shield, Mashu glared to the man who walked himself towards them, his form becoming more clear in the pale moonlight. Standing before them, the male worn what seemed to be a tight blue jump suit with silver embroidery. His Crimson slit eyes watched the two ladies in front of him, swaying his blue semi slick back hair that had a long pony tail over his shoulder to rest his red spear on his shoulders.

“ Never seen such a little thing carry around such a huge chunk of metal. Tell me, what class you both in?” he called out to them both, watching Mashu take a step back to guard her Master.

“ Isn't that.... Cu?” Gudako asked to Mashu as she rose from the ground, not letting her eyes devert from the enemy. Noticing that she said his name, Gudako watched the expression of cockiness transformed into a scowl.

“ So....you two know my true name eh? Well, I was going to let you both go off with a merciful retreat, but I think I changed my mind. Sorry ladies, as cute you both are, I can't let you both live.”

 

Pulling his lance from his shoulders, his weapon begun to glow an ominous crimson glow.

“ SENPAI! RUN!” Mashu cried out, preparing herself for another barge of attacks from this lancer and steady herself. Watching the Lancer about to charge in, a mighty wind abrupt the both of the servants as another man emerged. Clad in black and red, the mysterious man wield two double blades ran into the battle and tackled his body against the Lancer causing the blue male to be pushed aside and land onto the ground.  
  
“ What the-” Mashu gasped out in shock, watching the mysterious stand up fully and snapping his head over his shoulder, his white hair hanged down over his glaring amber hues.  


“ What are you doing?! Go protect your Master and get out of here! “ he roared out towards her before he jumped off towards Lancer. Nodding her head, Mashu grasped Gudako's hands and running themselves off into the dark school hallways to continue their mission.

 

Those two could fight, it was not their place to interfere, although they both didn't noticed the other presence that made itself known on the school grounds.

 

End of Chapter two.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ello, welcome to my second cross over I had ever made. I know this might be a weird concept but I couldn't help myself when I had the urge to write this. I wonder what else is going to happen to our two Heroins in this battle? Note that this will stray only a slight bit from the original series but everything in the original including the plot will remain the same, just smacking in Gudako and Mashu in the frame.


End file.
